OneShots and Deleted scenes
by BelikovCullen
Summary: this is not for kids... it's rated MMM for a reason. Please only read if you are old enough. One shots and deleted scenes is a place for me to post things that don't fit into my stories... i can guarantee you that SMUT will be in just about every chapter so dont read if that kind of writting offends you... YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. proceed if you wish.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Okay so this is a one-shot that has been bugging me… it's explicit and graphic… BE WARNED… please don't read and hate as you don't have to read but if you do only comment if it's constructive because honestly I don't feel like reading complaints.

Otherwise enjoy my dears… don't forget to grab a nice cold cup of lemonade

My new mentor

Once Kirova was done ripping me a new one I was sent here, to meet my new mentor. Kirova was mad that I had taken Lissa away from the school grounds, I was mad I had been caught. Sitting in this hallway had to be part of my torture, some people I knew walked by and they waved or smiled at me while others pointed and whispered.

"Rose, Guardian Belikov will see you now," Alberta, head of Guardians at the academy held open the door for me, once I was in she closed the door leaving me and my new mentor all alone.

Guardian Belikov, he was the one that found us and brought us back. And now he was stuck with the task of teaching me two years of guardian training. He was young, I mean not as young as a novice but not as old as the guardian here on campus. He had to be in his twenties but definitely not in his thirties, that was old.

Hard to believe they had left him in charge of me. As I made my way in I couldn't help but notice that he was hot. His hair tied in the back of his neck just begged to be played with, there was no way around it… he was fucking sexy. He looked like a guy straight out of one of those romance novels… the ones that grabbed a girl by her waist and threw her up against the wall and did wicked thing to her.

Men I needed sex.

He was hunched forward, poring over a thick stack of papers in a folder on his desk, but he looked up at me and a small smile crossed his lips.

"Rosemarie, take a seat," he said gesturing to the chair in front of the desk.

Deciding not to further my punishments I decided to just do as I was told, the plastic of the chair felt cold against my bare thighs, as my skirt rode up when I sat down. Patiently, well maybe not so much, I waited for him to finish reading whatever he was reading. When he finally had enough he sighed as he looked up at me.

"This is quite a file you've amassed in your time here," he said.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"That wasn't a compliment," he said. "For the last hour or so I've been looking through your file, and I am not happy with what I'm seeing."

"Why is that? I've been good," I betted my eyelashes at him.

He snorted. "Good? Really?" he flipped through my file. "I see here nothing but detention slips, skipped classes, fights, alcohol, complains from your teachers, should I stop here?"

"You can't hold that against me, people look for fights with me," I shrugged.

He looked back down to my file but not before I caught the small smile on his lips. "Well in any case, this is the last straw," he said, and when he looked up he was all business again. "What you did is unforgivable; you put in danger a moroi. Not just any moroi but the last Dragomir."

"But she is fine," I said. "We weren't in any danger."

His eyes narrowed. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Before I answered him I let out a long sigh, honesty was my best course of action. "No, not really."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this but given your previous misconduct," he said tapping the cover of my file, "School code requires a punishment."

"A punishment?" I shot up from my seat crossing my arms in front of my chest. "You can't do that to me. Kirova already said that I have to take extra training with you, and you agreed."

"That was before I saw your record."

"Record? What is this the police station?" I snapped.

Another hint of a smile crossed his gorgeous face. "In any case, we are keeping you back a year."

"A whole year?"

"I'm afraid so."

I fell into the chair and slumped over the side. "But that means I won't get to graduate," I groaned. "And that means…"

"That you won't get to guard the princess," he said finishing my thought. "Sorry."

'Fuck. That was not what I wanted. I was Lissa's guardian. I glanced over at my mentor. He had on a pained expression on his face, as if he truly felt sorry for me. It made him look even more attractive than he'd seemed before, and I felt a sudden warmth go through me. I unbuttoned to top button on my blouse and pulled the fabric side to let in some cooler air.

Guardian Belikov's eyes flew to the exposed skin of my upper chest for a moment- a very tiny moment, but long enough for me to notice it. Locking gaze with him I watched as his cheeks grew pink. 'Wait a minute, maybe there was a way out of this after all.'

"I understand that you are only doing your job," I said. "But I really want to be Lissa's guardian. Isn't there some other way we could handle this?"

"I wish there were something I could do," he said. "But there are rules, and we can't condone what you did or we'll have run-aways left and right."

"So the rules say I should be punished."

"That's right," he agreed. "I'm sorry."

"You know, guardian Belikov, I just had an idea," I searched his eyes with mine. "Why don't you punish me personally?"

"Personally? What do you mean?"

Here goes nothing. If I proceeded I sealed my fate, what that fate will be will depend solely on my new mentor. I stood up and undid another button, then leaned forward across his desk, making sure that he could get an eyeful as my breasts strained against my bra. I watched as he fought to keep his gaze from dipping lower.

"Well, you say I've been a bad girl," I said. "There must be something you'd like to do to teach me a lesson."

"I, uh… I don't… know what you mean," he struggled with his words. His voice was strained but his eyes had not wavered.

Well, if I was going to hell, might as well do it properly. Raising my hand up to my blouse again I undid another button. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," I said. "Don't you think I need a spanking?" and with that his gaze finally fell to the mounds of flesh nearly spilling out of my bra, his breath came out in an audible rush.

"Spanking is, uh… not something we do anymore," he gulped. "It's ineffective."

Yep. Definitely going to hell. "I see. So tell me," I reached for his chin so that he looked back into my eyes. "Do you have an effective tool?"

He swallowed hard, and I almost felt sorry for him. Men were so easily manipulated sometimes. "Roza, this is inappropriate," he said pulling my hand away from his face. "I could lose my job if anyone sees us like this."

I caught his hand before he pulled away entirely. "I'm sorry," I said. "I shouldn't have said anything; my friends always said that my mouth was going to get me in trouble someday." I let my tongue slip out slowly, running the tip across my lips until they were moist. "Do you think my mouth will get us into trouble?"

His gaze focused on my lips and I saw him grit his jaw as if fighting to keep it shut. "A mouth like yours just might," he finally admitted.

"I'd hate for that to happen," I bit my lower lip. "But I'd hate for us to miss this chance. Imagine what I could do with this mouth… with these lips… with this tongue."

Guardian Belikov shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and his eyes darted to the office door. "Go lock the door," his voice hoarse.

I smiled and quickly crossed the room, locking it with a quiet click. When I turned back, Guardian Belikov was out of his seat and standing in front of his desk. I had seen him before, but I had never looked at him as a man. And that was just what he was, not a boy, a man. He was tall, too tall and muscular as every guardian was and he was staring at me with those deep eyes, and I could see the bulge in his jeans.

I felt a tingle through my body as I walked back to him. Plenty of boys had been interested in me before, it was expected really. As a Dhampir my body was built for sex, built to call the attention of Moroi men or our race would die. I had been blessed with long wavy dark hair and big boobs. But this was the first time a real man had stared at me with such undisguised lust. I could practically feel his gaze caress me, taking in every curve, and I could hear his breath hitch a bit.

His gaze was making my temperature rise. The more I look at him the more I want him. As I approached him I pulled my shirt from the waistband of my skirt and undid the remaining buttons.

"We have to be so careful," he said, throwing a glance towards the now locked door. "Nobody can find out about this, this will break a HUGE rule."

"Don't worry about a thing; I know when to keep my mouth shut. And when to keep it open," I stepped closer and pressed my body against his. In that moment his control snapped and his hands were everywhere, coming up to strongly massage my breasts and slipping down to raise my skirt to cup my ass. He brought his mouth to mine and kissed me deeply, sending shivers down my spine.

Unlike the boys I had been with, who had no idea what to do with a girl's body besides thinking my breasts were play dough, guardian Belikov knew exactly what he was doing. His touch was strong and sure, and he covered my body with his caresses as if I belonged to him already. His skin was smooth and warm against mine; I was melting in his arms. I sucked harder on his tongue, only to have him drop both hands on my hips and ease back a step, breaking our kiss.

"Turn around," he instructed, his voice dripping with lust. "Put your hands on the desk."

I did as told, and he stepped closer behind me, lifting my skirt. In only a moment he had my panties down to the floor and he helped me step out of it before getting back on his feet and pressing himself against my bottom.

"You were right about one thing," he said. I could feel his hot breath against my neck, and his tongue traced the edge of my ear. "You have been a bad girl, and you need to be spanked."

The sharp smack of his hand on my bottom split through the otherwise quiet room. I couldn't contain my gasp of surprise, a blend of pain and pleasure shot through me.

"What are you doing?" I cried.

His only reply was another slap, harder this time. I let out a little squeak as his grasp on my shoulder tighten, holding me in place.

"Guardian Belikov, that hurts," I told him.

Another spank.

My bum felt like it had burst into flame, I braced myself for another smack, but the next time he touched me, it was surprisingly soft and gentle. As he began to massage my ass, I realized that my skin was supersensitive to his touch. The pain was gone and now all I felt was warmth.

Another slap on the other cheek brought out a new gasp and a slight moan. It hadn't hurt. It was exhilarating. "Guardian Belikov, that feels… so good," I sighed.

He said nothing, simply tightened his grasp on me as he began to spank me in earnest. I lost count –eight, ten, maybe more- before he stopped again. I was panting now, my breath rushing as I had run a marathon. My ass practically on fire, and as he lightly trailed his fingers over my skin, I realized just how wet I was.

"I think that's enough spanking for now," he said softly, and then his hands slid between my thighs as he gently rubbed me. "But I still don't think you've learned your lesson."

I trembled. His fingers were gliding back and forth, almost but not quite pushing inside. I tried to lower myself, to force myself against his hand, but he let himself be pushed aside, staying just out of reach. I could feel my nipples harden inside my bra. Having his fingers so close, but not quite touching, was tantalizing… and torture.

"Touch me," I whimpered.

"All in good time," he backed away and I felt a tug on my blouse, straitening up he pulled off my shirt and dropped it with my underwear.

When I turned around his hands were working his belt and he pulled it free. "You should be thankful I didn't spank you with this," he said before dropping it on the floor as well. "Now what were you saying about your mouth getting you into trouble before?"

I smirked as I reached behind me and undid the clasp of my bra, sliding the straps off my shoulder freeing my breasts.

He said something in Russian as he stared at my exposed chest.

"See something you like?" I cupped them.

His tongue flickered out just briefly to moisten his lips. "Are you kidding? They're fucking amazing. I love them."

"I think you are going to love this too," I lowered myself down in front of him; reaching for the button I undid it and slowly unzipped him.

"Do you want me to suck you?" I murmured, firmly running my hand over him as I stared up at him. "Do you want my mouth around you?"

His voice was shaky. "Fuck Roza."

"All in good time," I said before taking him to my mouth. His fingers tangled into my hair as he guided my head back and forth making him slip deeper down my throat. He was no little boy and his cock was long and thick filling my mouth and making me even wetter with anticipation. When I looked up at him the look on his face was cross between agony and bliss, seemed he was fighting hard to not to lose control.

"Goddamn, you're going to make me lose control," he murmured.

"Come for me Guardian Belikov," I purred letting out of my mouth and sucking just the tip of his cock. "Come in my mouth." Rushing him back in my mouth I let my tongue run the underside as I sucked him deeper.

"Just like that," he said through clenched teeth, as I felt him tense under my hands I felt his orgasm hit the back of my throat. Doing my best to swallow it down.

I stood up pressing my body against his, still lazily stroking his cock. "You're sweet."

He surprised me by crushing his lips to mine as if to taste for himself, pressing his body even closer to mine, placing his thigh between my legs. "I bet you're sweet too."

"Touch me, Guardian Belikov," I asked. He lowered his lips to mine again as his hand lightly caressed me. "Please touch me, I need it," I above begging at this point. An evil smirk crossed his face as he inserted a finger into me; the rough feel of his hand on my sensitive skin was heaven.

"You're so wet," he whispered. "So ready."

"Ready for what?" the question was out before I could stop myself.

He took my hand and brought it to his groin, pressing my fingers around hi now rock-hard cock.

"That was fast."

He snorted and stepped back to run his gaze over me. "When a girl looks as good as you do, it's no surprise," he removed his shirt and dropped it with my clothes

"If you want to use this," I said grabbing a hold of his cock, "then you have to do something for me first."

"What's that?"

Walking away from him I sat back down on the chair I had previously occupied, scooting my hips to the edge of the seat. The chair felt cold but it warmed quickly and I pulled my knees back to hook one leg over each arm of the chair, exposing myself to him. "Fair's fair."

"You are beautiful," he said quietly, reverently. His eyes drilled into me and I felt something quiver inside. Was it his touch? His words? It was tough to say. I reached to caress his cheek and felt another thrill as he turned to kiss my palm. "Incredibly beautiful," he said.

Guardian Belikov slowly lowered his head and placed a kiss mid-thigh, then another just a bit lower. And another. And another, making my body break into goose bumps.

'Come on, come on' I thought. He was moving slowly –too slowly- and it felt like wonderful torture. When he finally got to where I wanted him to be he switched legs and started to give me the same attention on my other thigh. Grabbing hold of his hair, I pressed his face where I wanted it to be. "Kiss me there, don't make me wait."

He raised his gaze to meet mine, then wordlessly lowered his mouth and placed a warm kiss over my clit. There was something unbelievably arousing about him staring at me while his tongue was brushing over me like that- I wanted to keep watching. But a river of passion raced through me and all I could was throw my head back, close my eyes and hang on.

He drew his tongue along with measured strokes, letting himself slide deep within me before rising again to wash over my clit. His hands gripped my thighs, firm and strong, holding my legs apart in spite of the tremors that were racing through them. It felt like every swipe of his tongue was the brush stroke of an artist. My pussy was a canvas and he was making a masterpiece right now.

"Fuck Comrade, that's so good," I moaned. "You're going to make me come." It was hard to believe, no boy had ever made me cum like that, and it had never felt this good.

But it seemed he had other ideas, with one final swipe he raised his head. "I'm glad you like that," he said. "But I'm not going to let you cum. Not like that."

"Why not? I need it. I'm so close," I whimpered, running my fingers over his wet mouth.

He backed away and then stood. "You're here to be punished," he said giving his cock a soft stroke. "Not to get off so easily. And now I am going to punish that little pussy of yours."

I felt my heart pound harder, watching his fist glide back and forth over his cock. "I've never had one like that," I blurted out, unable to tear my eyes away. Mason had been an experiment and definitely not that big.

"There's a first time for everything," he said. "Now get down, I'm going to take you from behind."

My pulse was racing and I'm sure he can hear my heart pound in my chest as I did what I was told. Getting down on the rug I was on my knees then rested my hands on the floor as well. In an instant he was behind me grabbing one hip and letting his other hand roam over my body as he leaned close. I could feel the warmth of his skin against mine as he reaches forward to cup my breasts.

"Unbelievably beautiful," he murmured leaning even further to lay a chain of kisses down my back while his tongue trailed along my spine, sending an electric shock straight to my hard nipples. "And this ass… amazing… so spankable."

His words combined with his touch were torture, I needed release and I needed it fast. When he started to tease me with the head of his cock I almost lost it. "Give it to me," I begged for the second time.

I couldn't keep from crying out when he slammed into me, making my elbows burn as I collapsed on them.

"Fuck Roza, you're a virgin? So tight," he murmured as he began to rock his hips.

"No, you have a big one," I said as the pain began to ease somewhat after the initial shock. Mason had been all about ramming me as fast as he could, as if it was a race, but guardian Belikov was taking the opposite tack. He was going slowly, giving me his length as if it was gift not to be wasted. And when he was fully within me, he paused for a long moment, just letting me feel… full.

When he found my clit, and lightly trapped it between his fingers as he worked himself in and out he didn't seem so big anymore. He was just right. With every thrust he wasn't just pushing me to new heights of lust, but literally pushing me across the rug, after one particularly strong thrust I was driven forward and collapsed onto my tummy.

He showed me no mercy, barely pausing to adjust his position before he driven himself back inside me again. I could feel his hot breath on my shoulder and his lips against my ear. "You look fucking beautiful," he whispered, "And beautiful fucking."

The words barely registered with me, getting pinned to the floor like this had inflamed a different kind of lust inside me. It was raw, so primal, so animal.

"Just keep fucking me," I growled. His tempo increased, which suited me just fine as he nudged me closer and closer to the edge.

"Comrade," I whispered, "you're making me cum."

The next thrust was deeper than ever, forcing out gasps from each of us as he ground himself against me. Our hips moved together, grinding away, and in only a second I felt myself going over.

Nothing else mattered –or even existed at the moment. Not the academy, not Kirova, not even Lissa. The only thing in the world for me was pleasure of cuming hard. As I drifted back I realized he was on the floor next to me panting like a marathon runner.

"You're amazing," he said. "I could barely hang on long enough to make you cum first." He attacked my mouth once again but we were interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"Guardian Belikov, are you done with Rose? She needs to get to classes," Alberta's voice rang loud and clear.

"We are just finishing things up," he responded as we each put on our clothes.

"Staying back another year won't be necessary, you and I will make a good team guarding the princess," he winked at me and I was under the impression he knew this all along.


	2. Chapter 2

One-Shot.

A/N: Okay so this a little dream I had. Enjoy

Oh and ps: While you read this I am currently working on perfecting my first chapter to the sequel of What the hell happened to my happy ending! To be posted soon… love ya… hope you like it.

Be my mentor

"Focus Rose," he shouted at me as my butt hit the ground for the umpteenth time in this last hour alone.

Not bothering to get back on my feet I let my arms drop next to me.

"Alright, out with it," his sexy imposing form dropped down next to me.

"I can't talk to you about this," I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm your mentor Rose; you can talk to me about anything that is keeping you unfocused while we train. Is it Vasilisa?" he looked at me with honest worry in his face.

"I'm just frustrated," Lisa and her sexcapades were making me a bundle of sexual tension that needed some relief soon before I exploded.

"You are doing good Rose, I'll deny this if you ever repeat it to anyone, but you are doing great… one might say you've been here all alone," he gave me a little wink that made muscles inside my tummy flutter. I groaned.

"I know I'm doing well here with you, I know that. I'm frustrated okay, sexually frustrated," I snapped.

"I'm your mentor, and that does not include me getting involved in your sexual life," his mask slipped a little as something dark crossed his eyes, but before I could analyze it further, it was gone.

"That's just it," I sat up and turned to look at him. "I don't have a sex life, and yet I'm living through Lisa's sex life without the gratification of it," this time when his mask slipped he didn't bother to pick it back up, he looked surprised, I just didn't know if he was surprised that I had no sex life or that I was living through Lisa's.

"Okay bonding time is over," he smiled as he got back to his feet in a swift cat-like jump. He was too tall and it should have been illegal for him to move that smooth and coordinated.

Then suddenly an absurd idea struck me, if he was going to be throwing around the 'mentor' card I might as well use it.

"As my mentor you should help me with this," I dropped my voice an octave and dripped seduction in every word. This wasn't new technique for me and all the boys dove right in.

"Roza," suddenly my name became a warning to back off. We hadn't really talked about what happened between us since we kissed. But as it was typical Dimitri the subject was dropped and our training went on undisturbed. Undisturbed if you don't count my lack of focus and obscenely painful bruises.

One whole week went by and it seemed as if Lisa was in heat, which only meant trouble for me as a second hand receiver of her moods and feelings I was at a disadvantage. By the second week my nerves were frail and my focus non-existent.

"ROSE AGAIN!" he shouted at me for the umpteenth time.

"Why Comrade? So you can put me on the ground again?" I snapped back.

"So you can focus," he sighed.

"No can do, I doubt there's any place left for you to bruise so I'm going back to my dorm where I will rot away in peace," Yes, a bit dramatic but I felt like I was dying anyway. Either Dimitri will kill me here or Lisa will kill me with this stupid bond. Slowly I got to my feet and was just about out the door when I heard him call my name.

"Roza," it was so soft that I thought my hormone heavy mind had made it up.

"Did you say something?" I turned and closed the door.

"Roza hit the shower before you leave," it was a demand.

"NO, I'm done taking orders from you today," why couldn't I just do what I was told for once, oh yeah, because I am Rosemarie Hathaway.

"Hit the showers Rose, Now," his demand sent a shiver down my spine and my legs moved of their own accord. And just before I rounded the corner to the girl's locker room I thought I heard the dead bolt click at the gym doors, this time I was sure my mind was playing tricks on me.

But now that the hot water was beating down my back I was actually glad to have listened for once. The steam that filled the stall was soothing and it eased my sexual tension. For the second time today I heard a dead bolt slide into place and my senses jumped into high alert.

Regretting the heat of the water as the steam was thick and hard to see anything around me I relied on my ears. Soft footfalls were coming towards me and fear dropped into my mind.

"Don't scream," his voice was husky and low.

I gasped. Was my sexual tension so high that my mind had conjured up the object of my sexual fantasies?

"Why are you here?" my stupid mouth spoke before I could stop it.

"I'm your mentor, and you need my help," his voice was a bit strained; I could tell he was fighting a GREAT inner battle just to be here.

Suddenly all my sex appeal went down the drain and I was left feeling very shy.

"Do you want this?" he asked.

"Yes," I responded. Because indeed I wanted this, wanted him, had ever since he 'rescued' me and Lisa and dragged us back to the academy.

I was trying to come up with some smart ass comment when his lip met mine and all thought process followed the water down the drain.

His lips were divine, soft and strong and demanding. When his strong hands grabbed my naked waist I almost lost it. This was really happening, it wasn't some sexual day dream, and he was really here.

"I need you to focus Roza," he whispered in my ear as the tip of his tongue grazed my earlobe. Closing his lips over a particularly sensitive spot on my neck, his teeth and tongue shattering my focus to pieces; His rough hand trailed soft paths down to the one place I wanted it the most. "So wound up my Roza," he whispered then ran his middle finger over my clit making my body shudder.

"Don't," I quivered.

"Don't what Roza?" he grinned. Apparently his inner battle was lost and sexy Dimitri had won.

"Don't torture me," I looked him in the eyes in the hopes to even the playing field.

"No torture, just mentoring," he gripped my waist and in seconds my legs were over his shoulder and his face was impossibly close to my pussy. Thank God for impossibly high ceilings.

Was he really going to put his face there? What if it smelled? What if it didn't taste right? What if-

But that thought was erased when his lips and tongue touched my pussy, as he sucked and nipped at my clit a pressure was building in my tummy.

"Oh God Dimitri stop," if he didn't I was going to explode.

"No," his breath tickled me and the pressure finally snapped as he inserted a finger inside me. Muscles clenched as waves of pure ecstasy crashed over me.

He kept licking and sucking making my body convulse in delicious mind blowing orgasms. Giving me one final lick he lowered me gently to the floor but my legs buckled under my weight and I slumped to the ground.

"And Rose," he smirked as he stepped out from under the shower.

I grunted as no words were available right now.

"Now I really have bruised you everywhere," and with that he was gone dripping water on his way to god knows where.

Moments passed, minutes, hours who knows, when I finally regained my thoughts and my bones… still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Dimitri had just walked in, sucked my pussy till I exploded and walked out. Looking down at my hips I understood what he meant as the perfect imprint of his hands lay on my hips like a purple tattoo.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay, so here is another little goodie that had been written to your amusement, it does reference what some people might call a 'sex fest' read it if you want as I am not holding a gun to your head making you read this… but I hope you enjoy it if you decide to read it. Should I recommend a nice big tall glass of ice cold lemonade * Hint hint*

A sky trip! Fucking awesome in a way and fucking gay in another. Fucking awesome as in we, the graduating class, got two weeks off from school while everyone else suffered in class… fucking gay because no alcohol was allowed and if caught the student would get a harsh punishment, one that could cost you your diploma and of course they doubled adult supervision.

"We can have fun without alcohol Rose," Lissa giggled… her excitement didn't need our bond to contaminate me.

"I guess there will be boys so I can find something fun to do," I sighed but I was just pretending as I was too, super excited for this. I mean no school work sealed the deal for me.

"Or someone you mean," she said.

"Well definitely someone, that new guardian is coming too I hear," I winked at her.

"He is fuckable," Lissa shrugged.

"Too bad it's a sky trip, I wouldn't mind seeing him in swimming shorts and nothing else," he was definitely wet dream material.

"I'd like to see him naked," Mia dropped on the couch next to us.

"Think he could handle me?" I mused.

"I think he can handle all three of us at the same time," Lissa giggled.

"I don't like to share," Mia said.

"As if he's going to pay any attention to us, let's stop dreaming! Are you girls all packed?" I switched the topics.

"I just know that I won't have everything I need but I'm all packed," Lissa said.

"Me too, how about you Rose?"

"We leave Friday its only Wednesday I have plenty of time to pack," not only did I not own a lot of things I didn't need a lot of things.

"I already packed you a bag Rose," Lissa told me.

"When?" this was news to me.

"When I packed mine," she shrugged.

"Thanks Lis," she didn't do this very often because I wouldn't let her but right now I was grateful, I had no sky clothes what so ever, hell I barely even had winter clothes.

"That's what family is for."

Three single attractive and popular girls, recipe for some wild time, I had my eyes on Jesse Zecklos and Mason had his eyes on me… either way they were both hot. Mia had her eyes on Eddie Castile and Lissa was on and off with Aron but right now they were definitely off.

"There's a pot going around with your name on it," Mia whispered in my ear as we boarded the plane.

"Do you have money in it?" I bet she did.

"I might," she shrugged.

"How much?" it interested me.

"The pot is up to three grand-

"Three grand? What's the bet on, my virginity?" I gasped.

"Indeed my friend," Lissa joined our hushed talk.

"Et tu Brutus?" seriously there was a bet on that?

"Come on Rose, it's not that big of a deal… you are the biggest flirt on the planet yet you are still a virgin," and indeed I was.

"That's because contrary to popular belief I'm not a slut, unlike some people I know," that earned me two hits… a punch from Mia and a slap from Lissa.

"I'm not a slut I just like sex, and you would be much less of a bitch sometimes if you took a stress reliever every once in a while," Lissa smiled… my virginity had become a constant joke as of lately. To them it was okay to be a virgin junior but a senior was pushing the envelope.

"Plus in a couple of months you'll be a full-fledged guardian and one day for fun a week is just not enough," Mia informed me as if I needed a reminder.

That was true however, and in fact I was planning on losing it before graduation… like I said I have my eyes on Jesse.

Before we even got our room assignments we were all taken into a conference room.

"Welcome to Frostbite Sky lodge and Resort, to ensure everyone has a fun and safe stay I ask you to hear some of our guides and regulations. Once you are out on the mountains headphones are not permitted, Maine weather is unpredictable and can change without a moment's notice throughout the mountain there are log cabins if the siren sounds please take cover in one of them, they are equipped with food and dry logs, also before you can take the lifts up you need a tag and to get that tag you need to prove that you can sky, that all I have to go over, the rest is in a booklet inside each room, enjoy your stay folks," the instructor disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

Me, Lissa and Mia got a room together, and with this being a resort that served both humans and morois/dhampirs alike it ran 24/7 so we dropped our bags changed and went out to give the mountains a try.

"Girls be careful out there, forecast says there might be a storm heading in," Alberta warned us.

"Might? We'll take our chances," I said.

"Just be careful," she waved us off as she walked in the opposite direction.

"Should we stay and wait for tomorrow night?" Lissa worried.

"Nah lets go now, weather is perfect Lis, and the slopes are packed," Mia said once we got outside.

"Plus I'm here, I'll keep you safe," we passed our test and got our tag. By the third run down the weather started to change a bit, deciding on one more run before calling it a night we took the lift up. It seemed that the weather really was as unpredictable as they said it was, when we got on the lift the weather was mild but by the time we got to the top it was full blizzard conditions.

And the blaring of the sirens were deafening, even if a person was to wear headphones one would hear them.

"What do we do now Rose?" Both Mia and Lissa asked me.

"This is weather not strigoi, I'm just as lost as you are, he said to look for the cabins there must be one close by," this was something totally out of my control I couldn't even see anything other than snow.

"I can't see anything," Mia grabbed my right arm; I just couldn't tell if the slight tremble was coming from her or myself.

"Mia can't you use your element, clear a path for us?" Lissa spoke from somewhere on my left.

"This is a storm, I can manipulate water that is puddled somewhere, but I can try," and she managed a little bit of a clean path but it faltered and the more it faltered the more frustrated she got which only broke her concentration.

With many falls and near falls we finally made it to a cabin.

Only it wasn't empty.

"Princess," Dimitri the new guardian rushed to our side the moment we stepped inside the cabin.

"Are you girls ok?" he asked looking at each one of us as if checking that we were okay, outside the sirens were still blaring but once the door closed behind us it became more tolerable.

"We are fine, Mia is a water user and she helped us by clearing some of the snow away," Lissa answered.

"But we are soaked and cold," I added. The sky clothes had offered a lot of protection but after the umpteenth fall my socks were soaked which in turn got my sweats wet too.

"Come sit by the fire with us," he ushered us in.

Us? Just then did I notice by us he meant Eddie and Christian.

"The storm should pass soon, but we have enough food to last a week or so, and sleeping bags too," Mr. Guardian was in full guardian mode.

I just wanted a nice hot shower and nice warm meal to forget this night had ever happened.

Taking off our boots and wet socks we joined the guys by the fire. After god knows how long we sat there just watching the flames I noticed that Mia and Eddie had gotten too close for confort and as much as I tried to watch the flames it just wasn't as interesting as the two now kissing friends were.

"Don't mind us any," as always my big mouth wouldn't remain closed for too long.

"Rose leave them be," Lissa reprimanded me. And as I turned to her I noticed that Lissa was practically sitting on Christian's lap.

Oh great, now even more I wanted to leave this stupid cabin, both my friends were sucking face and I was stuck with the hot guardian who wouldn't look at me as anything other than a novice. Feeling more than just a little uncomfortable I removed myself and went to sit on the opposite wall on the love seat. The next series of events led to a whirlwind of crazy shit that could never, would never, leave this cabin.

"Mind if I join you?" his accented voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Sure," I agreed looking up at him.

"It's getting kind of hot over there," he cleared his throat before sitting down next to me.

After removing my sky-gear I was left with a short sleeve American eagle baby tee and a pair of Vicktoria's Secret yoga pants, and Guardian's Belikov attire was in the same category as mine. He was wearing grey sweat pants and a white wife-beater that hugged his torso snuggly.

"It's harmless teenaged fun," I snapped without a glace in my so called friends' direction, I hadn't looked at them since I came to sit here.

"Harmless," he choked out the word and adjusted his pants before raising one of his leg onto the couch. My eyes widened as realization of what he had just done dawned on me; he was attempting to hide an erection. My jaw dropped as I finally gave in and looked at what my friends were doing.

Christian's hand was inside Lissa's pants and she was flushed and panting, what the fuck? Not really believing my eyes I rubbed them, certainly I was seeing things, but no such luck for me. Looking at Mia I almost died, what the fuck didn't quite cover it… or maybe it covered it just perfectly. They had gotten one of the sleeping bags and were clearly, though not visibly, having sex.

"Can we leave?" a part of me felt embarrassed because the other part was actually finding this really hot.

"Nope," he motioned to his ear and I think he meant that the sirens were still blaring. Suddenly my body became extra aware of his body pressed against mine in the now 'oh-so-small' loveseat.

I groaned when my side brushed his as I tried to find a more comfortable position to sit as my underwear had grown increasingly wet in the past minute or so.

It was like watching a train wreck, you don't want to look but you can't look away once you lay eyes on it.

"It's like watching porn, only live," I spoke before I could stop myself, this time he groaned. "You're the adult, make them stop," I turned to look at him and got lost in what I saw. Guardian Belikov was so enthralled in the scene ahead of him that I doubt he had heard a word I said, a thin layer of sweat covered his forehead, eyes fixated ahead and lips slightly parted; lips I wanted nothing more than to bite and taste.

Suddenly a thought crossed my mind, 'If you can't beat them, join them!' not that I believed he would actually let me do what I was about to do but I would try. Raising my hand I placed it on his raised knee, running my fingertips slowly down his thigh, letting my hand brush lightly against his prominent erection. He groaned letting his head lull back.

Feeling bald that hadn't stopped me I readjusted my body and did what I had wanted mere minutes ago; I bit his bottom lip, sucking it into my mouth, waiting for the moment he would stop me… only that moment never came.

"Oh Roza," he sighed into my mouth, self-control thrown to wind as his rough hands grabbed me by the waist and straddled me over his torso without breaking contact with my mouth he proceeded to show me I had never been properly kissed before. "This is so wrong," he whispered as he trailed kisses down my throat.

"I know," I answered.

"But you feel so good," he spoke again as his hand roamed my body over my clothes, behind me someone moaned loudly and he sat up to look bringing me with him, this new position placed my overly sensitive and overly wet pussy over his rigid and big member, making me moan just as loudly as whoever had just done it.

Forcing my vision to focus on my friends I saw Lissa fully naked sitting atop an equally naked Christian, the sight was erotic, sensual and fucking hot. Throwing all caution to the wind I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head in another brazen move I undid my bra letting it join my shirt somewhere behind me.

"So beautiful," he praised me, but I didn't want his compliments I wanted his hands, pushing his upper body back down I grabbed both his hands and placed them over my breast closing mine over his forcing him to squeeze them.

"Fuck," I cursed as my nipples brushed his palms.

"No turning back now," he whispered as if to himself more than to me, grabbing my hips he guided me back and forth over him as he raised up to claim one of me nipples with his mouth. This was a man I was dealing with, not a boy, and to him I was going to lose my virginity tonight.

"Oh God," I cried as the movement of my pussy over his erection brought me to mind-blowing star-seeing orgasm. I was still trying to focus my vision when he brought my legs forward as he pulled my pants and underwear off of my body, leaving me stark naked. Making quick work of his clothes he impressed me by getting naked without making me move off of him.

Then reality set in, I was going to have sex… lose my virginity in a cabin on a loveseat, nothing romantic about it. If I told him now, he would most likely stop… did I want him to stop? Fuck no. He was huge, certainly he wouldn't fit! And it would hurt, but I wanted to feel him inside me, feel how full he could make me feel. Tentatively I grabbed a hold of his cock, the first cock I had touched, it felt oddly fragile yet it was hard as rock with a soft foam over it, weird really. When I met gases with him he was looking at me as if I was a puzzle he was trying to put together, not sure how to proceed I followed Lissa's position and readjusted myself over him, letting my body drop slowly down, taking him in inch by inch.

His eyes widened in shock as the skin that kept me a virgin gave and I sat fully on him trying hard not to wince or cry or move for that matter.

"Fuck, are you okay?" his words were strained and in his eyes a great battle was raging.

"I'll be," I answered as I tentatively squeezed the muscles in my pussy, it felt… good, full but good. He groaned and right after I felt a different sensation inside of me as his cock pulsed inside me. The new sensation gave me power and I slowly rotated my hips making him moan deliciously. Placing his hands back on my hips he directed my movements like he had earlier only now the feeling was a hundred times better, he was gliding in and out of me with ease and the pain of the initial shock was long gone. Bringing my hand down to play with my clit I felt the stickiness of his cum mixed with mine.

"So fucking tight," he cursed through gritted teeth. My finger rubbing over my clit at the same tempo he was using to pound in and out of me was quickly bringing me closer and closer to the edge, abandoning my hips he pinched my nipples hard making me scream out his name as I came hard, body convulsing as I dropped onto his chest panting and fully sated and exhausted.


End file.
